


Heartbeat

by whitehorsetiger



Series: When we're together [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Ex-slave Keith, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Reunions, Smut, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Lance side-eyed him, pouting lightly. Keith wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and kiss the pout right off his face.“So now it’s completely broken down and I’m going to be stuck here for a few more quintants,” he sighed, scrubbing through his hair and tugging on one of his ears.“Keith, sweetheart, look at me,” Lance said gently.Keith blinked up at him, locking eyes with the pretty altean. Lance smiled at him, beautiful blue eyes crinkling at the edges.“It’s ok honey,” he said, “We’ve waited this long, what’s a few more quintants?”Keith curled in on himself, wrapping his tail around his legs. It had been a long time since Keith had last gone on a mission before this one, he’d forgotten how lonely it was. Then again, he was used to being lonely before he’d met Lance.After returning home from a long mission, all Keith wants to do is spend time with his boyfriend. For once, the universe is happy to allow him this happiness.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I don;t know why, but I seem to be writing excessive amounts of reunion fics...

“No, no, no, no,” Keith hissed, patting the console of his ship, “Come on, come on, not now.”  
The lights in the cockpit flickered and died, the engine going silent. His ears drooped as suddenly he was floating aimlessly in space. His engine had been on the fritz for a while now, but he’d been hoping it would last long enough for him to get home, no such luck. Burying his face in his hands, the half-galra groaned, tugging on his fluffy ears. Clambering out of the pilot’s chair, Keith clambered down the hatch to look at the engine.

He could do some basic maintenance, but working out why it had completely packed in was beyond him. He searched through all the tubes and gears and everything, not all that sure what he was looking for. In the end, he was no closer to working out what was wrong than when he started and had almost lost a couple of inches off the end of his tail. With a swift kick, that probably hurt his foot more than helped fixed it, Keith clambered back up.

Dropping back onto his seat, Keith flicked a couple of switches and breathed out a relief when his emergency beacon began to ping. Sinking deeper down, Keith huffed out a breath. He wasn’t worried about being lost in space for very long, he was very close to a busy trading route, so someone would pass by at some point.

 Maybe he should’ve stopped to get those engine repairs before setting off home, he wanted to get back to Lance quickly though. This would probably take even longer though, he was an idiot. After eating an energy bar, he curled up under a blanket and stared at the blank dash of his ship. With the limited power he had left, Keith could probably activate the coms and call Lance, which would probably make the entire thing more entertaining. Even if Lance would definitely laugh at him. Unfortunately, he needed to keep the distress beacon activated, and life support would probably help.

****

Someone eventually did come by, helpfully giving him a tow to the nearest space port. Now he was stuck for a couple of quintants, stupid broken ships. Keith managed to find a room, that was really just a bed with an attached bathroom. He grabbed his hand hold communicator, connecting it to the port as his ship had completely lost power.

It rang for only a couple of seconds before Lance picked up, looking exhausted with his white hair sticking up all over the place.  
“Hey, you alright?” Keith frowned softly.  
“It’s nice to see you too,” Lance grumbled, crossing his arms.  
Keith sighed, “Lance, I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you in a while. My ship’s engine was on the fritz and I didn’t want to waste more power than was necessary.”  
Lance side-eyed him, pouting lightly. Keith wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and kiss the pout right off his face.  
“So now it’s completely broken down and I’m going to be stuck here for a few more quintants,” he sighed, scrubbing through his hair and tugging on one of his ears.  
“Keith, sweetheart, look at me,” Lance said gently.  
Keith blinked up at him, locking eyes with the pretty altean. Lance smiled at him, beautiful blue eyes crinkling at the edges.  
“It’s ok honey,” he said, “We’ve waited this long, what’s a few more quintants?”  
Keith curled in on himself, wrapping his tail around his legs. It had been a long time since Keith had last gone on a mission before this one, he’d forgotten how lonely it was. Then again, he was used to being lonely before he’d met Lance.

“I just want to be there with you,” he mumbled.  
“Hey,” Lance said softly, “You’ll be back soon and then we’ll spend an entire movement together.”  
“An entire movement?” Keith said, jaw dropping open slightly, “But your duties?”  
“I’m finishing all the important stuff now, I mean who needs sleep? Also, Allura owns my ass for the next, forever, but it’ll totally be worth it,” Lance smiled brightly.  
Keith felt a pang right through his chest, ears dropping.  
“Keith? What’s wrong?” Lance asked, smile dropping.  
“I just really miss you,” Keith mumbled, scratching at the sleeves of his suit.  
“Well we’ll see each other soon enough,” Lance said softly, “You need to get some sleep, you’re looking a little rough.”  
Keith frowned, “You’re not looking too great yourself.”  
Lance laughed, “I’ve been working hard.”  
“Really!?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Could you,” Keith mumbled, “Could you stay on the line for a little longer?”  
“Of course, I’ll tell you all about my day, that’s sure to send you to sleep!” Lance brightened.  
Keith smiled, dropping to his side with the communicator in hand.

****

Two quintants later, ship finally repaired, Keith set off from the port. Altea was not very far away, sticking the ship on auto pilot and leaning back in his chair. He was finally almost home.

Landing in the castle dock, Keith clambered out to be immediately hounded by the palace workers and engineers. Keith very quickly backed away, ears flattening as he tried to make a break for it.  
“Keith!” he was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing rocky hug.  
“Hey Hunk,” Keith choked out, “Ribs, ribs Hunk.”  
The balmeran dropped him, casing Keith to stumble as his feet hit the ground again.  
“It’s good to see you again! You’re early,” Hunk smiled brightly.  
“Yeah, repairs were a lot faster than expected,” Keith said.  
“Speaking of, I checked your ship over before you left! How did you break it?” Hunk grumbled.  
“Ah, I may have got a little hit,” Keith grimaced, “Had to do some quick patch up work, thought I could make it back.”  
Hunk sighed, “Right, of course, I’m going to take a look.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you later,” Keith replied.  
“Lance is in a meeting, so just head to his room,” Hunk said absently, already pulling off panels to look at the engine.  
“Thanks.”

The bed in his ship was tiny and very hard. Lance’s bed in the palace was basically the complete opposite. It was huge and round incredibly comfortable with unbelievably soft sheets. Collapsing forward, Keith was immediately assaulted with warmth, comfort and the scent of home. He was asleep the second his head hit the bed.

****

Keith twitched his ears, his tail flicking. He was really comfortable, a warm hand running through his hair.  
“You awake?” a soft voice called.  
Keith blinked awake, looking up. There was Lance, looking flawless as always, smiling down at him.  
“Hey beautiful,” he cooed softly, scratching just behind Keith’s ear.  
“Lance?” Keith mumbled, pushing himself up on his elbows.  
“Didn’t even have time to clean up before sleeping?” Lance said, amusement clear in his voice.  
Keith felt his heart start to hammer as he looked down at the mess he’d made of the pristine sheets, the mud from his suit streaking the once white covers.

Keith revered off the bed immediately, tumbling onto the floor in a haze.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, “I forgot, I didn’t mean.”  
“Keith, Keith, hey,” Lance said, dropping down beside him, “It’s ok, I’m not mad, I’m not mad.”  
Keith instinctively curled into Lance’s arms as the Altean wrapped him up in a hug, running a hand up and down his back.  
“Shhh, shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you. Just breathe.”  
Pressing into Lance’s chest, Keith listened out for the steady rhythm of Lance’s heart. Finally he came back to himself, that he wasn’t going to be hurt or taken away, he was alright, he was safe.

Keith slumped against Lance, burying his face into the crook of his neck.  
“You back with me?” Lance asked softly.  
“Yeah,” Keith sighed, turning his head to talk, “Sorry.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s alright.”  
“No it’s not,” Keith protested, pulling away, “I shouldn’t be like this.”  
He buried his face in his hands, ears drooping. Keith heard Lance let out a long breath, curling further into himself at Lance’s disappointment. A tug on his tail made Keith glance up, growling lightly. Lance caught his chin before Keith could bury his face again, forcing their eyes to lock.  
“You’ve got to stop rushing yourself Keith,” Lance said softly, caressing his cheek.  
Keith huffed and looked away, pulling his tail out of Lance’s grip. Lance sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“Come on, let’s have a bath.”

 Keith melted into the hot water, falling limp against Lance’s chest. Lance was humming lightly, running his hands over Keith’s chest and belly. His fingers traced the new bruises from his mission, the old scars from his time as a slave. Keith flinched lightly as Lance traced over his brand. Dropping his head on Lance’s shoulder, Keith closed his eyes.  
“Are you going to go to sleep?” Lance said softly.  
“No,” Keith mumbled, stretching his legs out.  
Lance laughed, bouncing Keith slightly.

Keith loved the scent of Lance’s body wash and shampoo, mostly because its scent always clung to Lance. It was even nicer when Lance scrubbed it over Keith’s body and through his hair, stripping away the dirt and sweat.  
“I love you,” Lance whispered softly.  
He turned the shower head on, washing away the shampoo from Keith’s hair.  
“I love you too,” Keith replied sleepily.  
Lance laughed, scrubbing the last traches of suds from his body.  
“Come on, lets get you to bed,” Lance said, pushing Keith forward so he could climb out of the bath.

It still sometimes astounded Keith how gentle Lance was with him, pulling him out of the bath to wrap him in a towel. Pressing kisses all over his face and tickling his sides as Lance dried him off, making Keith giggle and push him away. Keith yelped as Lance scooped him up, towel dropping away. The sheets had been changed while they were in the bathroom, laying perfect and crisp on the bed. Keith was tossed on the bed, causing him to bounce with a giggle. A pair of balled-up boxers were tossed at his head. Tugging them on, before crawling up to tuck himself in bed, listening to Lance get ready to bed.

****

Keith’s entire body had melted into the mattress, whatever it was made from perfectly conforming around his body. Even better than that was the warm body pressed up against him and the hand rubbing circles into the base of his spine just above his tail. There was no stopping the purr rumbling out of Keith’s chest, or him nuzzling forward into Lance’s chest.  
“Morning beautiful,” Lance hummed, somehow pulling Keith even closer.  
Keith tucked himself closer, tangling their legs together and looping his tail over Lance’s waist. The soft press of Lance’s lips on his forehead made Keith look up, twitching his ears forward.  
“Kiss me properly,” he slurred, voice distorted from his purring.  
Lance grinned brightly, leaning down to press their mouths together.

Keith lay on his back, mouth being thoroughly claimed by Lance’s tongue. He was still half-asleep, relaxed completely into the bed. It was a lazy morning, neither of them wanting to break the moment. Keith moaned, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. He was hard, and just wanted his boyfriend to fuck him. Luckily, Lance knew him really well.  
“You want me to take care of you?” Lance mumbled into the tiny space between their lips.  
Keith nodded, nipping at Lance’s bottom lip between his own.  
“Ok sweetheart,” Lance mumbled, before dropping down to kiss and mouth at Keith’s neck.

Lance slipped his lips down Keith’s neck and chest, sucking dark purple hickeys into his lilac skin. Humming happily, he tangled his fingers in Lance’s short hair. He was purring so loudly, Lance could probably feel the vibrations shaking his chest. Lance’s tongue traced over his abdomen, biting lightly at the skin. Sliding his hands under Keith’s ass and giving it a quick squeeze, Lance slid the boxers he was wearing off. Completely bypassing Keith’s dick, Lance pressed soft kisses on the inside of Keith’s thighs before sliding back up to smile softly at him.

Keith accidentally flicked Lance in the face with his tail when his first lube-covered finger slipped in.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, covering his face with an arm.  
Lance chuckled lightly, grabbing Keith’s tail and grinning down at him as it wrapped around his forearm. He hummed, dropping his face to Keith’s chest to mouth at his nipples. Keith’s tail tightened with a wine, pleasure rocketing up his spine.  
“I love you,” Lance whispered.  
He used his free hand to pull Keith’s arm away from his face, kissing softly over his eyelids down to his lips.  
“I love you so much.”

Keith’s eyes were burning, heart hammering, only partially due to pleasure. Lance slid a second finger in, and the tears finally overflowed.  
“Keith? Keith? Hey, what’s wrong?” Lance said softly, pausing in his movements.  
Keith hiccupped, the tears flowing harder as Lance wiped them away.  
“Am I hurting you?” Lance asked, rubbing Keith’s cheek with his thumb.  
Keith shook his head, nuzzling into Lance’s hand.  
“I’m ok, it’s stupid,” Keith muttered.  
“You’re crying, whatever it is, it’s not stupid,” Lance said softly.  
“It really is,” Keith hiccupped.

It was nowhere near the first time they had had sex, it was also nowhere near the first time they’d said they loved each other. Somehow, the combination of missing Lance, the expression of love, the care Lance was showing him and just the intimacy of the moment was overwhelming.  
“I’m sorry,” Keith said, “I love you, I really, really love you.”  
Lance’s face lit up, returning to twisting and scissoring his fingers. Electric rocketed up Keith’s spine as Lance found his prostate, Keith cried out, his purring cut off with the exclamation of pleasure.

A third finger was pressed in, Keith groaned slightly at the sting. Tears were still running down his face, body still buried deep in the mattress.  
“Still good?” Lance asked softly.  
Keith nodded, fingers curling in the sheets. Lance hummed, still rubbing Keith’s cheek as his fingers twisted and spread inside Keith.  
“Lance, Lance, please,” Keith said softly.  
“You sure you’re ready?” Lance asked, kissing his cheek.  
“Yes, I need you,” Keith mumbled back, turning to join their lips together.  
Lance lent away, brushing Keith’s hair out of his face and smiling. Removing his fingers, slicking his dick up and sliding a pillow under Keith’s hips, Lance caged Keith’s head with his arms.  
“Kiss me,” Keith whispered.  
Lance lent forward to join their lips as he pressed forward.

Keith’s back arched as Lance pushed in, the mixture of pain and pleasure lighting up every nerve. He moaned, long and low. It had been far too long since he’d last done this, no matter how many times he’d fucked himself on his fingers and toys, nothing compared to the real thing. Lance was so warm, surrounding him with his scent and the feeling of him inside and around him. Keith hiccupped out a sigh as Lance bottomed out, curling his legs around his waist.

Lance groaned and linked their fingers together, holding down Keith’s hands above his head. His eyes were locked on Keith’s face, searching for any distress. Keith smiled, relaxing as best he could with a soft sigh. It had taken a long time for them to get to this point, for Lance to be able to hold Keith down without him spiralling into a panic attack. He let out a long breath as Lance began to rock, a soft friction and pressure forcing out soft pleasured noises as Keith’s mouth dropped open.

It was slow and lazy, both of them moving together to create a perfect push and pull. Lance was breathing out soft moans, Keith making punched-out noises of pleasure.  
“Faster,” Keith gasped.  
Lance grunted in acknowledgement, pulling out further and snapping his hips forward more harshly. Keith bit his lip, almost immediately tasting blood as his sharp canines pierced it.  
“Don’t hold back your noises,” Lance said, adjusting the angle of his hips, “I’ve not heard you for so long.”  
Keith grumbled in protest, but screamed as Lance was successful in finding his prostate.

Keith was gone, lost in pleasure as Lance had finally sped up enough to be pounding into him. He had no idea what noises he was making, he didn’t really want to know as they were probably very embarrassing. Releasing one of Keith’s hands, Lance wriggled his hand between to two of them, finally touching Keith’s neglected dick. It didn’t take much after that.

Keith screamed Lance’s name, back arching up off the bed as he came. White splashed on Keith’s abs and Lance’s hand, his hole spasming around Lance as he chased his own orgasm. Keith fell limp, whining slightly with oversensitivity.  
“Just a little more,” Lance muttered.  
Finally, Lance came hard inside Keith with a long moan. He flopped down on top of Keith, knocking the air out of him with an oof.  
“Love you,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to Keith’s sweaty neck.  
“Love you too,” Keith muttered, eyes slipping closed.

****

Keith’s tail swished idly, the tufted tip brushing along his shoulder blades, comfortably sprawled out on his front. He was purring again, the sound echoing around the room. Their brunch spread out on the bed, Lance sprawled out on his side tucking into the spread. The supplies he was provided with during the mission were bland, nutrition without the taste. He’d missed the palace food almost as much as he missed Lance.  
“The best part about coming back is the food,” Keith groaned, stretching out.  
“Gee, thanks,” Lance grumbled, tugging lightly on Keith’s ear.  
“You’re alright too I guess,” Keith shrugged.  
Leaning over, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek.  
“Ass.”

“We’re going to have an amazing week,” Lance said, “I have it all planned out you know, we’re going to see everyone and spend time with them and go flying together and walk around the gardens and walk around the city and…”  
“Ok, I get it,” Keith laughed, “We’re going to do a lot of stuff and spend a lot of time together.”  
Lance smiled brightly, nodding.  
“We have to make the most of our time!”  
“You know I’m not going on another mission for a while right?” Keith chuckled at Lance’s frown.  
“Yes, but after this movement I’m going to have to go to meetings and fill out my paperwork,” Lance sighed, “We won’t be able to spend much time together, there are dignitaries visiting and I’m going to have to schmooze up to them.”  
“But you love schmoozing and all that diplomacy stuff,” Keith said.  
“I do, normally, but sometimes they’re so self-righteous it’s really annoying,” Lance sighed, “They insist on asking if we’re still together, or rather if I’m still amusing myself with that ‘galra half-breed servant.’ When I say of course I am, we’re dating and happy together, they just give me that look.”  
Keith didn’t need Lance to explain what he meant, he had heard this rant so may times he could probably quote it word for word.

After Lance had finished his long-winded rant, glaring at the bed. Keith reached out and linked their fingers, squeezing lightly. Lance looked up at him, before smiling lightly.  
“Doesn’t matter though does it? As long as we’re happy yeah?”  
“As long as we’re happy,” Keith echoed softly.

****

They didn’t leave the bed all day. By the time night fell Keith was sore and exhausted but sated and incredibly happy. Lance was steadily running his hands over Keith’s back, tracing the old scars criss-crossing the expanse of skin.  
“So, how was your first day back? Mind blowing right?” he said, Keith didn’t need to look at him to know he was smirking.  
“You were alright I guess,” Keith said idly, flicking his ear.  
“Alright? Alright?” Lance gasped, “Your voice is still hoarse from screaming my name!”  
“No it’s not,” Keith protested, voice still clearly hoarse.  
Lance made a protesting noise, leaning over to press a kiss to his shoulder blade. Keith rolled over, wincing as his back twinged painfully. Lance was pouting, giving Keith full-on puppy eyes. Reaching out, he tugged Lance down to lay beside him. Curling up on his side, Keith laid his head on Lance’s chest. The soft rhythm of his heart lulling Keith into a doze.  
“Love you,” he murmured softly, before letting sleep pull him under.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that, it's 2 am and I should probably be sleeping right about now but I wanted to get this thing finished.
> 
> I hope I explained the world of this AU enough to understand this story, I didn't want to go into too much detail as I don't plan on taking this any further than this one shot.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. All support is appreciated.


End file.
